warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Deena Schematic
Basic Info The has *1 Tactics Slot containing 1 Upgradable Components. *2 Custom Slots with 2 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 2 Upgradable Components. *3 Helicopter Slots with 5 Sub-Slots that may equipped from a pool of 16 Upgradable Components. Schematic Summary Component Slots Judgment Tactic ---- Custom ---- Helicopter ---- Slot Compatibility Update History *The gained the ( R ) Heroic Zombifier Bombs during Operation: Death From Below ( Oct 20, 2016 ) *The added the ( R ) Siege Rounds via the Challenge Base in the Game Update of Jul 06, 2016. *The added the ( U ) Siege Rounds via the Challenge Base in the Game Update of Jul 06, 2016. *The added the Siege Rounds via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Jul 06, 2016. *The Deena Schematic gained the Titanium Shielding via the Event Shop during Operation: Retribution ( May 19, 2016 ) *The Deena Schematic added the ( U ) & ( R ) Loading Motor via the Challenge Base in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Schematic added the Loading Motor Comp. via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Sch. added the ( U ) & ( R ) Precision Targeting via the Challenge Base in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Schematic added the Precision Targeting Comp. via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Sch. added the ( U ) & ( R ) AWR Coating via the Challenge Base in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Schematic added the AWR Coating Comp. via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Sch. added the ( U ) & ( R ) Autoloader via the Challenge Base in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Schematic added the Autoloader Comp. via the Gear Store in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Schematic added the Helicopter ( Class Type ) Slot in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Deena Schematic was introduced via the Workshop during Operation: Isolation ( Apr 14, 2016 ). *No Further Updates. Additional Information *The Deena Schematic has NO Lost Tech Components. *The Deena Schematic has 1 Epic Tech Components *The Deena Schematic has 20 Limited Tech Components **Including 6 Uncommon Limited Tech. **Including 7 Rare Limited Tech. Trivia *The is available in Workshop upon unlocking Deena. *The contains 1 component in the HELICOPTER IV Sub-Slot which is found on most schematics with this slot. **This component is the ( R ) Heroic Zombifier Bombs. Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 04/04/16 ) - Operation: Isolation - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 04/25/16 ) - May Gear Store Update - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 04/25/16 ) - Challenge Base Update - ( Official ) Gallery Design_Icons.jpg Navigation Category:Status Effect - Cryo